Might and Fury Prologue: The Line of Mea
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: Set post TCOR. Riddick is intrigued by and alluring young woman who is hiding a deadly secret. Can he save her from those who want to destroy her? Or will the power hungry Lords of her home world finally have the sacrifice they desire. (Sort of like Game of Thrones in Space.)


_Riddick Fan Fiction_

**Prologue:**

**The Line of Mea**

Out of bondage they came, breaking their chains and escaping their enslavement. They drifted through space, through the endless abyss of stars and systems. They found their home on a distant, unknown planet. Quanar it was named, meaning a promise everlasting. The promise of a new life free from forced labor, imprisonment and savagery. Their new home was bliss, with rolling hills of green grass, thick forests and shimmering lakes and rivers. They built their new life there, a new life for their children and their children's children. They named as their queen the maiden Mea with hair like obsidian and eyes of deepest purple. Her pale skin was like cream and soft as downy feathers. She took as her bond mate Ramon, a strong and able warrior bred and trained in the fighting pits of their captors. He was tall and well built with dark hair and eyes like a blue sea.

They began their lives, building homes and sprawling cities. Refugees from planets too inhospitable for life were welcomed there, as the Quanari never forgot their years of bondage. As their hold on the planet spread eight Ruling Houses were named and the planet divided among them, with the capital city at it's center; towering above all the Pale Citadel rose like a golem over the city. The houses were thusly named: Asani, Ramu, Solesis, Gandrik, Mirazzin, Drakkon, Sonaki, and Randor. They ruled their lands subservient only to the Queen and King. The Eight Ruling Families made their own fortunes and spread, often marrying from among the outlanders. The bloodlines thinned, but the royal family remained strong, only bonding to mates with enough true Quanari blood. They were the purebloods, the women always bore eyes of violet, and the men blue, grey, or green. It was the distinguishing mark of their heritage.

It was not to last. After nearly five hundred years the royal family was deposed and struck down. A revolution among the ruling houses brought them to their knees. The only house that remained neutral was House Asani who did not believe the tales told of their debauchery and greed. Tales had been spread that the royal family was the cause of their recent plagues and famine. The citizens, superstitious by nature, believed the lies and sacked the royal city. The family was brought into the square, the King, Queen, and four boys and their blood was let upon the ground. It was linked to an old prophesy that pure Quanari blood could heal the land in times of great strife. The land did heal and we prospered once more; but at what price? There were rumors that one had survived. A girl of three smuggled from the palace during the riot. Had she survived, her life and the lives of her progeny would be in great danger.

Now, war has come again. For ten years our land has seethed and blood has been spilled. A new man has come forth with the desire to be king, or tyrant. Varek Irzin Vor Drakkon wishes to seat himself on a throne of bone and blood. The Houses of Solesis, Gandrik, Mirazzin, Sonaki and Randor have all seen the end of his blade. Their lines extinguished down to the last infant. Only House Asani and House Ramu stand in his way, leading what may be a hopeless rebellion. Their coffers have nearly run dry and their fighting force dwindles. Still, there may be hope as I have seen the fear in Drakkon's eyes. It is a girl, with raven hair and violet eyes. I have seen them and she is our last hope. The line of Mea is not dead.

As I sit here in the Temple of the Veiled Lady I pray. I pray that all hope is not lost and we will see peace again as you desired. I will remain your faithful servant, your Holy Mother, guarding your shrine of pearl and gold. I will guide her when she comes to me as you promised; she will have much heartache and a heavy burden. Veiled Lady, protect your children that we may again call your holy name, your great secret. Guide and protect us Mea.

- Vareah, Holy Mother of the Temple of the Veiled Lady

And the Sisters of the Promise Everlasting,

Keeper of Knowledge


End file.
